


Alex 5

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2010.  God Child Universe.





	Alex 5

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2010. God Child Universe.

Look, Uncle Duo! Look! It’s a lion with stripes!

That’s a tiger, Alex.

No, it’s a lion with stripes. I like lions. Lions are big and they roar really loud on the TV.

When your Mom was little, the tigers were her favorites.

She liked the striped lions?

No, she liked the t… yeah. She liked the striped lions.

Can we go see the giraffes now?

Well, that’s clear on the other side of the zoo. How about we go through the reptile house first?

No, I want to see the giraffes now. I like lions best, so I saw them first. I like giraffes second best, so I want to see them now.

But sweetie, that’s…

Sweetie is a girl’s name, Uncle Duo. I’m not a sweetie.

Ok, sorry… no more sweetie.

You call Mommy sweetie and Mommy’s a girl.

Yes she is. I said I’m sorry, I won’t do it anymore.

Grandpa calls me Little Man. I like that one. But that’s Grandpa’s name, so you can’t use it.

Wouldn’t dream of it. How about I just stick with Alex?

But that’s not special.

Ok. I can go back to Tadpole? How about that?

What’s a tadpole, Uncle Duo?

A baby frog.

And you call Mommy the Frog Princess!

That’s right. So you’re a tadpole.

Ok! But… why do you call Mommy a frog?

What?

Why is Mommy a frog?

Well… frogs are cute.

No they’re not. They’re icky.

Uh… Grandma doesn’t think so. She thinks frogs are cute, so yeah… that’s why we call your Mom the Frog Princess.

No she doesn’t. I found a frog in the backyard and Grandma got all upset and told me to take it back outside.

…

So why is Mommy a frog, Uncle Duo? Does Grandma think Mommy is icky?

No! Of course not! She just… I mean… uh… See, there was this book that I used to read to your Mom when she was little. And it was about frogs.

I want to read it too!

Ah hell… not again.

Uncle Duo… my Mommy doesn’t allow language like that. You will have to have time out if you do it again.

…

So will you read the frog book to me too?

It got lost.

We can find it! I want to see the Frog Princess!

Why do I have this over-whelming sense of déjà-vu?

Is that the Princesses’ name?

How about we go see the giraffes now?

Ok! And then we will see the elephants!

But… the elephants are right over there! Why don’t we just look at them now, and then go see the giraffes?

Because I like the elephants third best, Uncle Duo.

Why did I not know that…


End file.
